


Friendly Merger

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to seal a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Merger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/4920.html?thread=1577272#t1577272): _Merlin/Uther. Rimming._ at kinkme_merlin for 2011 summerpornathon challenge #5

When Uther first met Merlin, he thought he was a foolish upstart brat who had no idea about running a successful business. He told him as much and learned that Merlin thought he was a self-important antiquated _tyrant_ with a complete lack of tact. In hindsight, they were probably both right.

That didn't matter now, though, as they finalized the merger of the two most successful software companies in the world -Avalon Inc and Camelot Solutions into the behemoth Avelot Corp. Having met with their lawyers hours earlier, all documents were signed, but neither of them really trusted the other in terms of business so they went to their new head office together to put them in the safe.

Unfortunately for the very important documents, they were not in the safe, but on Uther's massive oak desk directly in between his palms, braced against the top.

"Fuck, I should have put that insubordinate mouth of yours to use sooner," Uther said in between moans as he felt Merlin teasing his hole, placing small kittenish licks against it. Uther tried to push back and get more pressure, more friction, _more_. He felt the heat of Merlin's mouth leave suddenly and gasped as a loud smack resonated through the office. Merlin had spanked him. Fuck.

The heat of his mouth was back soon enough, but merely mouthing against his cheeks. Uther heard a mumbled "Would've saved us a lot of lawyer fees," and couldn't help chuckling, reaching one of his arms back to run his fingers through Merlin's hair. He felt Merlin lean into his touch and kiss his knuckles moments later before moving his arm back to brace himself on the desk.

"Stay just like this, Mr Pendragon, I wasn't quite finished." Merlin's breath was hot against his still-damp asshole and Uther curled his fingers into tight fists to keep from thrusting back. He was rewarded with a slow languorous _wet_ swipe of Merlin's skilled tongue.

It thankfully didn't stop then as Merlin kept up his slow pace, licking with the flat of his tongue, making Uther's cock leak precome all over itself, some dripping down onto the desk and the pristine merger papers below. Merlin kept up his licking, switching between long flat licks and probing hard ones with just the tip of his tongue. Each one made Uther moan out and involuntarily thrust his hips, his tight balls hitting the edge of the desk, a soft hiss escaping his lips through the precipice of pleasure and pain.

"So fucking close, Merlin, _fuck._ " The endless litany of swears and begs made Uther flush even deeper, a shame he couldn't hold back, but was far too turned on to care about. "Fuck me with your tongue, yes. God. Please." Uther wanted to come, his cock so hard. He leaned forward just a little, opening himself up more.

Merlin laughed, _what cheek_ , but pushed his face into the cleft of Uther's ass. His fingers were tight on Uther's hips and thigh as Uther felt the tongue stabbing at his hole, slimy and wet and so good. Uther reached back to hold Merlin's head with one hand, to better grind back against Merlin's face while he got his other hand around his cock, stripping it fast.

"Fuck, Merlin." Uther pushed back against Merlin even as Merlin spanked him again. The sound ricocheted off the walls and made Uther moan harder, the lines of signatures and agreements blurring as he squeezed his eyes shut to the pleasure. 

Behind Uther Merlin pulled away with another wet smack of his lips and stood up, his weight immediately heavy on Uther's back. Uther felt Merlin's cock press hot against his ass then slot into the crack as Merlin shoved Uther's shirt up and began pumping his hips forward. The tip of his cock caught on the rim of Uther's hole with every push, making Uther strip his cock faster.

"God, y-yes." Uther came, come spilling down over his fingers and dripping to the desk. He milked himself with slow, measured strokes, ignoring the whining moan in his throat, relishing the harsh pants of Merlin's breath against his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah- _oh_." Merlin breathed as he thrust two, three times more, then came as well, come squirting up the small of Uther's back, hot, sticky. 

Merlin pressed himself in close, clinging to Uther's back in a mess of sweat and come, hips moving minutely against Uther for a while longer until they both fell still, breathing hard.

Uther looked down at the mess on the papers and felt Merlin's come sliding down the small of his back and his crack. He shivered as it cooled and Merlin pulled away after pressing a kiss to Uther's ear and a swat to his thigh. 

Merlin looked down at the desk while Uther tried straightening himself out. "So. Do you think we can still put these in the safe?"


End file.
